Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile, handheld computers are typically small, portable devices and have limited battery life. In some cases, the devices are powered off when not in use, for example, overnight while the user sleeps. If left in an on state while the user sleeps, the charge on the battery for the device will drain due to continuous operation. Some devices may be programmed to automatically shut off, i.e., reduce operations to a minimal few, including a timer, at a predetermined time each day and automatically resume full operation at another predetermined time, thereby conserving battery charge, for example, while the user sleeps.
The operation of mobile communication devices may be enhanced with peripheral input and/or output devices. Such peripheral devices may be connected directly to the mobile device by a wire or, as is increasingly prevalent, the mobile device and the peripheral device may communicate over a wireless channel, such as may be provided through the use of the Bluetooth™ communication protocol.